Will He Change With Me?
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: When everything seems to be in place, and yet there's still something missing, it's time for a change. The problem is... Will he change with me? A Super Junior fic. NC17. Slash. Featuring: KyuMin, EunHae, KangTeuk, HanSiChul & YeWook.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I was never a huge fan of fanfics based on bands & artists, till I started to like Korean pop. C'mon, it's impossible not to think of cute/sexy/funny couples when you watch their interviews or TV shows, especially Super Junior. So, here's what my sick imagination (and lots of spare time) made me it on "Seaside" (SM TOWN Summer 2009's hit) - this song gave me a lot of ideas.

**Warnings:** Since this is a Super Junior fanfic based on couples, it has slash (yeah, gay sex, babe) and men kissing and making out and... Well, I told you. Also, my first language is Portuguese, so please... Forgive my mistakes. Ah! It is an Alternative Universe fic, so they are not a band.

**Couples:** EunHae, KyuMin, KangTeuk, YeWook, HanWonChul.

Enjoy & review!

* * *

**Will He Change With Me?**

* * *

**Prolog**

_Some say stories start with a kiss, while others say it is just fate's will. The thing is… Wait. I think I'm listening to someone talking__..._

- I see... And how was your vacation back in China, hyung? What, a problem? Oh, tell me and if I can, I'll solve it.

Leeteuk was sitting lazily in his chair, looking at some students talking to each other on the floor below his office through his huge window. For one second he thought one of them was staring at him, but he quickly stopped paying attention to that after the person on the phone finished reporting the "problem".

- _WHAT?! _What do you mean you have a… C'mon, hyung, be reasonable! There must be something wrong and… Parents never mentioned such thing! _STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU GIANT NOSE!_

Hitting the phone against his desk, Leeteuk pressed his forehead for a while, trying to calm down. He was so pissed off he didn't even realized someone entered his office.

- 'Morning, Teukie-hyung! – said a loud, yet sweet voice.

- Ah, Kangin-sshi… Now is not a good time.

By reading Leeteuk's expression, Kangin could tell something really important was going on. It was pretty hard to find Teukie that way – unless someone had found out some of his _yadong _magazines… Then he would be _really_ pissed. Trying not to be sent away, Kangin slightly approached Leeteuk, sitting in one of the chairs next to his hyung desk.

- What happened? – he said, looking at his hyung's eyes calmly – You seem really messed up with it, whatever it is…

- _Mimi_. That's my problem…

- Gentleman Mimi? – Kangin asked, innocent and curious.

- _Gentleman_ my eggs! – ok, hearing it from Leeteuk made Kangin really shocked – You know what that _bloody_ Lady GaGa fan did?

- I'm all ears, hyung…

Though he was listening to Teukie, he couldn't help it but imagine Zhou Mi dancing to Poker Face. That would be a funny thing to record and spread over the internet…

- Well, he called me and I was being gentle and nice, until…

- Until…?

- Until he said I made a gay scandal out of this school's reputation!

- Ahm – Kangin scratched his nape, trying to find the best words to say what was on his mind, but it was useless – You kinda did.

Leeteuk gave him a deadly gaze. He knew how to look mean when he wanted to.

- Ok, thank you, Kangin.

- Oh, c'mon, don't dismiss me like that! I know you don't mean to!

- Aish! This big nosed one knows how to screw my day even when he doesn't want to… Can you believe it? He also said that he had a picture to prove it, but… That is no true! There were only us in there and c'mon, there are always scandals like this over here. Even idol groups, such as DBSK and-

- Oh, I love Jaejoong-sshi! That piece of-

- Ok, Kangin, you are losing the point… - Leeteuk sighed – Whatever, this was not the first time he bothered me with this issue. He has been telling me these stuff, about me raising a handful of queers in here, for a long time…

Suddenly, Kangin held his hyung hand and smiled soflty, but secure.

- Don't be like that, hyung. He doesn't even know how to give himself a good nickname, for God's sake!

Leeteuk laughed shyly. It was weird and funny how Kangin, being that strong and clumsy, could easily manage to cheer him up.

- Thank you, Kangin-sshi… Now we're better get back to work, ay? I have a lot of things to think about, especially about this mysterious picture Zhou Mi talked about.

- Ok – Kangin kept his smile while standing up, giving his hyung a last caress on his face before leaving the room.

Actually, Leeteuk suspected from whom the picture was from. He wasn't sure, but, by the way some boys were acting, he could easily think of names. Nevertheless, after doing a list, what else could he do? Besides, he didn't even know if that picture was real or not. He needed a confirmation first, but… Before going further in this matter, let's go back in time, to two weeks before the trip to Malasya was even mentioned in school.

_And this is when this story starts…_


	2. Full of Happiness

**A/N: **Hey! Me again. This is what I use to call "songchapter". It must be read listening to the music I used to write it, and I even put the lyrics in it so you don't have to worry! I know the translation is a bit weird, but it was the best I could find. If you know anything better, let me know and I'll change it. The song is the **Super Junior M**'s remake of "_Full of Happiness (Haengbok)_". The Mandarin name can be translated as "You Are My Other Half" (**Wo De Er Fen Zhi Yi**), but people call it "**Full of Happiness**" as well, since it's a remake. I hope you like it!

Enjoy & review!

_

* * *

_

**1**. **我的二分之一**(_You Are My Other Half_/**Full Of Happiness**)

我听见收音机 宣布了好天气

_I heard on the radio, it annonced today will be a good weather._

大雨过后的空气我们深呼吸

_After the heavy rain storm, we breathe deeply into the oxygen._

绿草地白T恤 幸福大过天地

_Green grass's T Shirt, happiness is better than the earth.  
_我们就好像孩子一样玩滑梯

_We are playing on the slides like a little kid._

It was a sunny day when Donghae arrived at SM TOWN High School and saw Eunhyuk waiting for him at the door. Smilling all dorky as usual, he ran to meet his friend.

" 'Morning, Monkey!" He greeted Eunhyuk, giving a little tap on his back. "Did I take too long to arrive today?"

"Ah, don't worry, Fishy" Eunhyuk smiled back. "I've just seen a very handsome guy dancing to Mirotic in a ridiculous way."

Donghae started laughing out loud, making Eunhyuk feel a little bit awkward.

"Haha, c'mon! That coreography _is_ ridiculous!"

"Hey!" Eunhyuk frowned, crossing his arms like a kid would do. "Say it for yourself! I find it very cool…"

"Ok, ok… So" Donghae slightly grabbed Eunhyuk's hand. "I think I need to go to the _bathroom_…"

Eunhyuk smiled in a dirty way, giving a sexy glare at Donghae's body.

"May I scoult you, ma'am?"

They laughed as they crossed the hall, heading to the bathroom. The best thing to do in the morning was making out before going to class.

想念常常变成轰炸机

_My thoughts turned to bombs  
_心里不停的偷袭

_My heart kept having secret attacks  
_在脑海涂满了你的印记

_Everything about you is on my mind_

Not so far from where Donghae and Eunhyuk were, a boy was playing his air guitar as excited as if it were a real guitar, making some of the students that were passing look at him like he was crazy. In fact, Yesung was a little bit strange, especially when someone said he bought a turtle as a pet so he could feel less bored… Anyways, his artist moment didn't last long.

"Hyung!" A child voice yelled at Yesung, hugging him without even waiting for him to lay his air guitar down.

"Ah, Wookie!" Yesung smiled timidly, hugging his dongsaeng back. "How are you today?"

"Hmm…" Ryeowook scratched his nape, thinking it through. He wasn't sure what to say. "I guess I'm ok... What about you, hyung?"

"Ah, I just found out a way to dance Mirotic while playing the guitar" Yesung seemed to find that very important, since he stated that with a proud tone in his voice. "I think I'm finally ready to have a band of my own!"

"You are hopeless, hyung" Ryeowook gave Yesung a large smile. "And what will be the name of the band?"

"Super Junior!" Yesung jumped as he said the name. "Amazing, don't you think?! I should talk to our principal, see if he would help me recruit some students to it…"

Ryeowook sighed, staring at one of the windows of the school's second floor. His face was a little bit sad, but not enough to make Yesung notice it.

"Ah, the principal…" He thought, ignoring the rest of his hyung's idea. He wasn't ready to tell his best friend about his crush on their school's principal.

"We should go to class, it's almost time" Wookie said, sadly "C'mon, hyung…"

Yesung hugged Ryeowook by his shoulders and headed to their classroom, without quitting the band talk. He was so excited Ryeowook didn't even had the guts to cut his chatting off.

每个关于你消息

_Every one of you news  
_所有你的记忆 你美丽身影

_All your memories, your beautiful shadow  
_刻成了烙印 烙在我心底_  
became silhouettes, marked in my heart_

抱着你 有泪也甜蜜

_Holding you, my__ tears would contain happiness (sweetness)  
_你是我爱的奇迹_  
You are my love miracle_

On a huge and wide glass window on the second floor, Leeteuk was organizing some of his surveys, trying to make his desk neat. It was nearly impossible, but once a week he would give it a try. Being the principal was not always a handful of roses, and Leeteuk knew that more than he wanted to.

While reading one of the papers he grabbed, a man came into his office.

"Teukie-hyung!" Kangin smiled, running to reach his hyung's desk. "Busy?"

"Ah, Kangin-sshi" Leeteuk smiled back, leaving the paper on one of the piles he made. "Just a little bit."

They smacked each other's lips quickly, giving a sincere and lovely gaze after that.

"Well, I can come back later then" Kangin backed up. "I have to teach now anyways…"

"I should have thought it straight when I first hired you, you know?" Leeteuk started, softly touching Kangin's chin. "Always skipping classes. Such a bad dongsaeng…"

Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's waist firmly, forcing his hyung's body to be closer to his, and gave him one of his dirtiest smiles.

"You can punish me later" Kangin deeply kissed Leeteuk for a moment, making him lose his breath. "Though I know you are the one who likes being punished."

Leeteuk frowned a little bit, pretending he was angry with his dongsaeng. He knew that was true, but it was never enough to play with Kangin…

"Who knows" Leeteuk blinked.

Kangin left the room laughing, letting Leeteuk alone with his mess. For one second, Leeteuk thought he heard some weird noises on the corridor, but nothing to worry about.

等不及爱越变越清晰 我拥着你在怀里

_I can't wait any longer to comfirm our love, I hold you in my arms.  
_全世界我为你而努力

_I will improve more because of you.  
_没有什么能让我离你而去_  
There's no reason for me to leave you, open those wings._

张开翅膀快乐是我们的

_The happiness is ours.  
_羽翼飞向那片更广的天地

_Flap your wings and fly to a bigger happy place._

"Ah, sorry, Hankyung-hyung!" Apologized Kangin, moving away from Hankyung's way right after colliding with him. "Have a nice morning!"

Hankyung returned the greeting and kept his way to the Teacher's Room. There were some papers he needed there in order to give his Arts class properly. Moreover, he was hoping to find teacher Siwon organizing his locker, which made his steps get faster.

"Good morning, Siwon-sshi!" He said happily as he opened the Teacher's Room door.

As he expected, Siwon was sitting there, handling a few books he had probably picked up to study. He was one of the most diligent teachers of SM TOWN High School, using most of his spare time to study more about his subject: Ethics.

"Good morning, Hankyung-hyung!" Siwon replied, standing up to give his friend a hug. "Don't you have early classes today?"

"Ah…" Hankyung smirked "I do, but, eh… Papers are here."

Siwon laughed, making Hakyung almost lose his ground: how could a man be so handsome and sexy even when laughing like a little kid?

"Haha, you should study Korean, _Hangeng_-hyung" Siwon said, tapping his back friendly.

"As if he wanted to!" A voice yelled from their back.

As they turned to see the owner of that voice, Hankyung rapidly quit his smile and frowned, while Siwon went to hug the person as well.

" 'Morning, Heechul-hyung" Hankyung replied, not standing the closeness between Siwon and Heechul while they were hugging. "Don't you have Science classes to give?"

"_Aish!_" Heechul smiled evilly while looking at Hankyung. "I cannot even greet my friends and they already mistreat me?! These Chinese people…"

"Hey, the two of you" Siwon interrupted, worried about the way things were getting. "Let's chat more during our coffee break, right? Now you two have work to do, don't you?"

Both, Heechul and Hankyung, crossed their arms as if they were spoiled kids who had just been forbidden to eat their favorite candy. Nevertheless, they knew Siwon was right and didn't argue with him.

"Ok, we are going" Both answered together, waving Siwon goodbye.

As soon as they left the room, both started cursing each other mentally, as they gave themselves deadly gazes through the corridor.

你是我的二分之一 你是我的太阳系

_You are my other half, you are my solar system.  
_少了你就危在旦夕变成木乃伊

_If you are not there, I might turn into a zombie.  
_你是我的二分之一 你是我的充电器

_You are my other half, you are my electric charger.  
_没有你我就危在旦夕

_If there's no you, I'm in danger day and night.  
_我中了传说的木马计

_I fell into a trap  
_OH BABY 我的二分之一 爱你

_Oh baby, my other half, I love you._

"You know, I'm starting to think that teachers Heechul and Hankyung have an affair" Sungmin said, standing next to his classroom's door. "Look how they are staring one another, over there…"

"You have to stop being a fanboy, Minnie." Kyuhyun smiled, punching softly Sungmin's shoulder. "It's not because we are gay that every man in this High School has to be."

"Ah, save your words" Sungmin rolled his eyes. "You'll see it, trust me… Those two are fags for sure! And speaking of fags…" He suddenly touched Kyuhyun's lips and chin with his right hand. "How long have you been lonely, honey?"

This time Kyuhyun was the one rolling eyes, taking Sungmin's hand off his face. How many times would he have to stand his best friends teasing him?

"I do not intend to become a player like you, Minnie. Forget it…"

Sungmin laughed. Actually, he loved to hear that answer over and over again. It was a relief to know Kyuhyun was not as active as him when it comes to flerting and kissing people. He could count on his fingers the number of boys Kyuhyun kissed, while his numbers were way higher than two – or even four – hands.

"I know" He smiled tricksy, bitting his lip. "Just testing you, haha!"

"You are a lost case" Kyuhyun smiled. "Did you know that?"

They laughed with a cumplicity aura over their eyes.

"I love you, Kyuhyun." Sungmin said sincerely.

"Ah…" Kyuhyun felt his cheeks getting hot. "Thank you, Minnie… You are a good friend too. Even when you throw in my face that I'm still a virgin."

Sungmin laughed again, but louder. However, something inside him felt great, something like a possession feeling. Somehow, it was good to know Kyuhyun was still pure.

"We're better sit in our places, dear… Our classes are about to begin."

我听见收音机 宣布了好天气

_I heard on the radio annonced today is a good weather.  
_大雨过后的空气我们深呼吸

_After the heavy rain storm, we breathe deeply into the oxygen.  
_绿草地白T恤 幸福大过天地

_Green grass's T Shirt, happiness is better than the earth.  
_我们就好像孩子一样玩滑梯_  
We are playing on the slides like a little kid._

"_BLING BLING!"_, rang the school bells, telling to all its students and teachers it was time to go to their classrooms and focus on giving their best.

等不及爱越变越清晰 我拥着你在怀里

_I can't wait any longer to comfirm our love, I hold you in my arms.  
_全世界我为你而努力

_I will improve more because of you.  
_没有什么能让我离你而去

_There's no reason for me to leave you, open those wings.  
_张开翅膀快乐是我们的

_The happiness is ours.  
_羽翼飞向那片更广的天地

_Flap your wings and fly to a bigger happy place._

"You are getting better" Donghae said, pulling his pants back and turning to face Eunhyuk's dorky smile. "What?"

"Nothing" He kept his smile, opening the bathroom cabinet's door so they could go out. "I love having breakfast with you…"

They laughed together, washing their faces together.

"You mean you like having _me_ for breakfast" Donghae replied, kissing Eunhyuk's lips gently. "C'mon, we have to go, or else we'll be late."

They held hands and happily hopped, heading to their classroom. Apparently, their teacher wasn't there yet, since two of their collegues were talking to each other in front of the classroom's door.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin were entering the classroom when Donghae and Eunhyuk arrived.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Donghae said, smiling happily as he greeted them. "Where's our teacher?"

"Not here yet" Answered Sungmin, partially covering Kyuhyun with his body, as if he was protecting him. He gave Donghae an angry look while doing it, making him look like a guard dog. "But you can always sit and wait."

Donghae frowned a little bit – not because of anger, but confusion.

"Ok" He replied, going to his desk. "Nice to see you too, Kyuhyun."

"How could he…" Sungmin silently growled.

"Let it be" Kyuhyun said, trying to calm Sungmin's nerves down. "It doesn't matter anymore…"

你是我的二分之一 你是我的太阳系

_You are my other half, you are my solar system._  
少了你就危在旦夕变成木乃伊

_If you are not there, I might turn into a zombie._  
你是我的二分之一 你是我的充电器

_You are my other half, you are my electric charger._  
没有你我就危在旦夕

_If there's no you, I'm in danger day and night.  
_我中了传说的木马计

_I fell into a trap  
_OH BABY 我的二分之一 爱你

_Oh baby My other half, I love you._

"Hey, Yesung-hyung" Ryeowook whispered in his hyung's direction. They were both sitting in the back of the classroom, watching some boys talking next to the door. "Hey, hyung! Stop watching Sungmin-sshi acting like a mad dog and listen to me!"

"Ah" Yesung blinked, turning his head to face Ryeowook. "Yes, Wookie?"

"Could I, eh…" Ryeowook wasn't sure he should say what he meant to, but he couldn't hold it. "Could I go with you?"

"Eh?" Yesung made a funny face, showing he didn't have a clue about what Ryeowook was talking about. "Where?"

"To… To the principal's office" Ryeowook could feel his cheeks blushing "Can I?"

Yesung blinked again, trying to understand why his friend was feeling so awkward just for saying that.

"Ah, of course, of course" He smiled. "We can even say you'll help me too, right ?!"

Ryeowook smirked.

"For sure, hyung…"

看淡黄色天际 暖色美丽

_Looking at the yellow horizon, it's warm and beautiful._  
背靠背我和你 最美的回忆

_Leaning my back to yours is the most beautiful memory._  
每一秒都珍惜

_I will treasure every second._

"You always have to behave like this?" Hankyung asked to Heechul while they were crossing the corridor.

"No, just when I'm willing to win" Heechul blinked. "Don't you know I'm a player?"

Hankyung could still sense Siwon's fragance from the hug he received, and that made him suddenly forget Heechul was talking to him.

"Ah, you wanna know what?" He smiled to Heechul, that frowned without understanding his attitude.

"Ahm… No?"

"I think I'll never take this shirt anymore..."

Heechul rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way Hankyung was popping on his side.

"You and your Korean skills are hopeless…"

你是我的二分之一 你是我的太阳系

_You are my other half, you are my solar system._  
少了你就危在旦夕变成木乃伊

_If you are not there, I might turn into a zombie._  
你是我的二分之一 你是我的太阳系

_You are my other half, you are my electric charger._

"Good morning, class!" Heechul said out loud. "Sorry I'm late, but that's no excuse to keep your books closed, so open up on page fourteen, please!"

Sungmin turned his head to Kyuhyun and trickly smiled.

"I told you." He whispered. "They had a fight, for sure!"

"Aish, again those fanboy ideas!" Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, turning his head to his book. "Can't you think of anything else to mock them?"

"I'm serious!" Sungmin grabbed his friend's shoulder, persistant. "My gaydar is way better than yours, Kyu, I'm telling you…"

Kyuhyun laughed timidly, holding his hyung's hand for a moment.

"Is that so?"

Sungmin smiled back, glad to feel Kyuhyun's hand in his. Ah, it was so good to be this close with someone…

少了你就会变成木乃伊

_If you are not there, I might turn into a zombie.  
_相信你是我的二分之一

_You are my other half._

你是我的充电器

_You are my electric charger.  
_没有你我就危在旦夕

_If there's no you, I'm in danger day and night._

Heechul was holding a pink chalk, writing some topics about the day's subject over the blackboard when he heard a knock.

"Who's there?" He asked, wondering if it wasn't Hankyung playing jokes at him.

Instead of silence, however, he heard a well-known voice.

"Teacher Heechul, it's me" The voice answered, timidly as only its owner could be "Kim Kibum. Please, let me in…"

Heechul opened the door, giving Kibum a serious glare.

"Come in… Why are you so late?"

"Ah…" Kibum gave Heechul his killer smile, covering his mouth right after. "I had some family issues… Nothing to worry about, though."

"Ok ok, let's quit chatting. Just sit and open up your book on page… Which page, guys?"

The class answered in chorus, while Donghae quickly threw a piece of paper in Eunhyuk's desk.

Eunhyuk picked it up and read before Heechul could realize. Though Donghae's writing was ugly, he could perfectly read the message:

"_I'm so gonna be fucked by him!"_

我中了传说的木马计

_I fell into a trap_  
OH BABY 我的二分之一 爱你

_Oh baby My other half, I love you._


End file.
